tai_chi_chasers_gofandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Dangerous Injury
In this episode Rai had accidentally hit Sena with the sword & fire (gum & hwa) & their gonna have a new leader, Who is Rainita Transcript Tigeroid Airship Rai's room (RAI PLAYS HIS VIDEO GAME) (ENEMY ALARM BEEPS) Rai: Incoming enemy attacking! (RAI PAUSES HIS GAME) Tigeroid Airship Exterior Impostered Rai: Look who has came here to stop me! Rai: You know who is here to stop you! You are also about to be burned pieces! Rai: Tai Chi Gum! Sword! Rai: Tai Chi Hwa! Fire! Tori: I wish I had an elemental tai chi! Finn: Well your too young to have one! Sena: Maybe when you get older! (RAI RUNS WITH HIS SWORD) (RAI ACCIDENTALLY HITS SENA BUT HIT IMPOSTERED RAI) Impostered Rai: Uh Oh! (IMPOSTERED RAI GETS HIT) Impostered Rai: I will be back! Rai: Is anyone OK? Sena: No! You hit me directly on my leg! Rai: Sena Believe me! It was an accident! Tori: WE NEED A DOCTOR! Donha: I think I know what it is! But what is the 10 digit number? Finn: Let me try! Finn: Remember! 911 is the emergency number! Rai: why do you have to call them? Finn: Because I am more serious than all of you! (LATER) Emergency Rai: Mom! Is she gonna be OK? Laura: I am not sure? I never heard of an injury like that before! And call me Dr. Laura Finn: Please tell me your still gonna lead us! Sena: Maybe not! Because it takes a long time to heal! Laura: Don't worry you four. You will get a new boss. Rai: Tori? Who is the new boss? Tori: I don't know yet! We will have to find out. Sena: Make sure it is not my sisters! Because they always teach you how to be babies! Rai, Finn, Tori & Donha: Promise (LATER) Tigeroid Airship Rai: When is the new boss coming? Tori: I think now! (RAINITA APPEARS) Rainita: Greetings chasers! I am your new boss! My name is Rainita! I am sorry about the accident that happened to Sena! Donha: Hi! My names Donha! (DONHA SHAKES RAINITA'S HAND) Tori: Hi! I'm Tori! I am good at comedy! Rainita: I like to see that your good at stuff! I'm sorry that you don't have an elemental tai chi! But here is one. (RAINITA GIVES TORI A TAI CHI CARD) Tori: What's this? Rainita: Hal! The energy tai chi! It can create energy beams on your opponent! (TORI GIVES RAINITA A SMILE) Finn: Sup! The name is Finn! Rainita: I herd what happened to your girl, Make sure it doesn't happen to me. Rai: Hi! My name is... Rainita: SHHHH! You don't have to say anything! I know your name! It's Rai isn't it? Rai: Of course it is! Rainita: I want you to know... This! (RAINITA KISSES RAI) Emergency Sena: Nurse! I need the cameras to look through the ship! Laura: Here! (SENA WATCHES THE CAMERA) Sena: Grrrrrrrr! RAINITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tigeroid Airship Dojo Rainita: Alright! Today's lesson will be, fighting without your tai chi card! Finn: Fighting without tai chi card? Donha: Are you nuts? Tori: Isn't fighting without a tai chi illegal unless your a ninja or something? Rai: I know how to do that! Rainita: Come on this is part of being a strong tai chi warrior! Rainita: Find a partner your going against! (RAI & FINN FIGHTS WITHOUT TAI CHI CARD) (TORI & DONHA FIGHTS WITHOUT A TAI CHI CARD) Rainita: Great work Rai! Rai: Thanks Emergency Sena: What is this!? Sena: I can't stand this! Sena: NURSE! Laura: Yes Sena? Sena: Can you heal me as fast as you can? Because I would never let Rainita become leader! Laura: OK Calm down! Don't rush! Tigeroid Airship Rainita: Rai you did super good! I love you! Tori: Rainita? Why are you in love with Rai? Rainita: Because We have related names. (ENEMY ALARM BEEPS) Rainita: Do you all know that? Rai: It's the enemy alert! Tigeroid Airship Exterior Rai: Impostered Me! Impostered Rai: Right! I see Rai The great annoying video gamer, Finn the sexiest athlete, Tori the comedian, Donha the food guy, and wait what! Where is Sena The beautiful singer! Rainita: She is retired! Your gonna have to face me! Impostered Rai: Show me what you got! Rainita: Tai Chi Gum! Sword! Rainita: Tai Chi Jeon! Lightning! (USES IT ON IMPOSTERED RAI) Rainita: Nobody impersonates my boy! Emergency Laura: All done. Sena: Now can I go? Laura: Of course! Sena: Thanks! Bye! Tigeroid Airship Exterior Tori: I can't wait to test this baby out! Tori: Tai chi Hal! Energy! (TORI USES ENERGY BEAM ON IMPOSTERED RAI) (IMPOSTERED RAI GETS HIT) (SENA POPS UP) Rainita: How is it going! I love your singing voice! Sena: Thank you! But why did you teach them how to attack without tai chi cards? Rainita: Because They might get a sore arm for activating their tai chi card. Sena: Your mocking me? Rainita: No. We are in a middle of a battle so can you help? Sena: Sure Sena: Tai Chi Pong! Wind! (IMPOSTERED RAI GETS BLOWN) Rainita: My turn! Tai chi Su! Water! (IMPOSTERED RAI GETS WET) Impostered Rai: You think a little water can defeat me? Impostered Rai: Tai Chi Guan! Disable (IMPOSTERED RAI DISABLES RAINITA'S TAI CHI) Rai: Tai Chi Yal! Enable! (RAI ENABLES RAINITA'S TAI CHI) Rainita: Thank you! Rainita: Tai Chi Su! Water! Times 2! To form... Tai Chi Chun! Stream! (IMPOSTERED RAI GETS HIT) Impostered Rai: Not Again! Tigeroid Airship Rai: Your leaving? Rainita: Yes. Sena told me! But here is my phone number! You can call me whenever you want! Rainita: Next time I see you, we will go on a date! I love you! (RAINITA KISSES RAI)Category:Season 1